


Flirting with Danger

by Inkribbon796



Series: Darkstache Week 2020 [5]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Darkstache Week 2020, Discussions of mass murder, Eldritch, Lovecraft AU, M/M, Project Darkstache 2020, discussions of killing, lovecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Wilford isn’t normal, probably never had been; but flirting with an eldritch demon that keeps their city afloat has to be a new high for the madman.
Relationships: darkstache
Series: Darkstache Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Flirting with Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Darkstache Week: Danger.

Normally people in town didn’t volunteer for the red ritual. People usually had more self-preservation than that. Of course, the ritual still had to be performed so someone got sacrificed anyways, but unless they were especially devout to  _ “the Entity” _ as the town called it, or felt like they couldn’t escape, they tended not to raise their hands.

Wilford Warfstache was not what anyone would call a  _ “normal person” _ . He wasn’t even classified anymore as a  _ “strange person” _ . Ever since Wilford was little he’d been causing some trouble, popping his head in and out with no sign of how to stop him.

But here Wil was, on the town’s highest cliff, chained to a rock that barely kept him from falling off the cliff itself. He was left alone as the new moon darkened the sky, leaving only the stars to offer their cold, distant light.

“You again?” A gravelly voice ripped its way across the clifftop.

The still human part of Wilford shivered violently at the creature’s approach, but the rest of him felt something like euphoria.

“Ahh, Darkling,” Wilford smiled bravely. “How’s the Void treating you? Well I hope?”

His chin was seized by the darkness itself, eyes like dying stars staring out at him. Wilford’s skin crawled, and he leaned into the touch. “You look lovely today, my dear.”

“You owe me a sacrifice, you whelp,” the Entity,  _ “Dark” _ as Wilford had bravely been calling him for years now.

“Anything you desire, my dear,” Wilford promised madly. “I would bathe the world for you if you desired it. Name them, and I will bring them.”

“Anyone?” Dark gave the closest thing to a purr that his inhuman form could make. A tendril of shadow traced along the side of Wil’s face

“ _ Any _ one,” Wil promised. “I would slay the most incredible beast.”

The creature traced down to Wil’s chest, right over his heart. It left phantom shivers down Wil’s body wherever the inky blackness passed. “Give me your shadow, and pledge yourself to me.”

“I was always your, my dear Darkling,” Wilford smiled.

“Do it,” Dark threatened, “or I leave you hollow and dangling over the precipice.”

“How exactly do we do this?” Wil smiled challengingly. “I wasn’t exactly left with my hands.”

“I need your full name, the one you were given when the universe spat you out,” Dark said. “Give it to me.”

“Oh,” Wilford scoffed. “That old thing, I wasn’t using it. It’s William Jackson Barnum.”

The instant the name left his mouth, Wil felt like he’d been punched in the gut so hard his soul threatened to leave his body. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp against the rock, blacking out.

He came to on top of the cliff, a metal cuff around his wrist, as he fought the nausea threatening to knock him back to the ground.

Wilford felt a hand on his back as a shrill ringing enveloped his mind, it felt like it was bouncing against his head. He felt a physical hand under his chin, a finger forcing him to look up into a dark pair of eyes, the same phantom tingling that reminded him of Dark still there.

“He-llo, Darkling,” Wilford slurred, trying to regain his senses with his head so full of noise.

The creature, wearing a more human-looking face smiled back. “Yes, you’ll do wonderfully.”

Dark was letting Wil lean against him, the man slightly less human than he was before, his shadow carved out and replaced with something else. “I need you to bring me someone, a human who’s been causing me and my little town so much trouble. Do you think you could be a dear and bring me his head?”

The static lessened, and Wilford finally managed to stand on his own, “His head?”

Warfstache gave a very inhuman smile, “My sweet, Darkling, I’ll bring you anything you desire.”

Dark gave him a smile, watching him leave to fulfill his new existence as Dark’s messenger. A promise of destruction and chaos to be left in their wake, wherever they went.

**Author's Note:**

> I like giving Wil a different middle name each time it comes up.


End file.
